Made It Through With A Rose
by LOLChanny819
Summary: Why didn't they understand? It's a tale as old as time, a song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. And that's why they'd be together forever. For LilRockerStar's belated birthday!


**Disclaimer: I really wish I didn't have to say this, my huggables, but I do. I don't own Sonny with a Chance. *tears up* I also don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

**Okay, so since this is for one of the craziest, awesomest, sweetest, coolest, best singing authors on fanfiction for their birthday, I decided I'll say huggable as much as possible. Love you LilRockerStar! Happy Birthday Huggable! I know I'm so late, but as I sent you in a PM, my life went into overdrive. Forgive me? I actually got this idea cuz I was late, so tell me if it was worth it. Love ya so much! Happy Birthday Huggable!**

Made It Through With A Rose

_Barely even friends…_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly…_

_I walked down the hall, humming tunelessly. Today would be so fun! I mean, Marshall said that since we had worked so hard we could have a dance tonight, and I'm thrilled! It's even a masquerade!_

_Suddenly I bumped into a figure and fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"_

_The boy looked at me and grimaced. "Ugh, Monroe, it's you. Can't you watch where you're going next time? I've got a face to maintain! I've also got a reputation, so please, leave my presence."_

_I bit my lip. "But, Chad…"_

"_I said leave!" I nodded, not realizing I had dropped a flyer in my hurry to get away. What had I done to make him hate me so much? I dropped my head, walking quickly and trying to stop the tears._

_Unfortunately, the minute I made it to my dressing room, I burst into tears, clutching my song pillow and shaking uncontrollably. I didn't notice a blonde boy watching me from the doorway, or the flyer he held in his hands as he bit his lip contemplatively…_

_I slowly made my way down the staircase, my silver dress glimmering in the low lights of the dance floor. I felt like a princess. Everything was going to be perfect. I had even forgotten about Chad for the time being._

_I smiled softly at a boy watching me from the corner of the room, and he walked over. His blonde locks looked familiar, but I let it go as he asked quietly, "Would you like to dance, my Sonshine?"_

_I nodded, and he led me to the dance floor, pulling me in close as I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "How did you know who I was?"_

_He chuckled, and I felt the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. He was holding this moment close too, because neither of us knew how long we had. But he was human, and more real than I would have guessed. "How could I not know you? I love you, Sonny. And I knew to look for the most beautiful and sweet girl in the room. You're perfect, Sonshine."_

_I smiled. "Who are you?" I felt so safe in his arms, but he seemed to stiffen at my question._

_He laughed nervously, but, again, though it was familiar, I couldn't quite place it. "Does it really matter?"_

_I shrugged. "I guess not."_

_He smiled, kissing my forehead. "I hate to cut the dance short, Sonshine, but there's a line of guys waiting for you, and I think it's better if you choose one of them. Plus, I think my time's up. Angels need to be shared with everyone, and I promised myself I wouldn't be selfish today. Not on _your_ day."_

_I sighed, but he moved away, and soon I couldn't see him anymore. I danced with a lot of guys that night, but none of them made me feel the way he did._

_It was my first meeting with a record producer, and I was freaking out. I was pretty sure I would mess this up, some way or another. I knew I wasn't talented enough. Why was I even in Hollywood?_

_Suddenly, Chad walked by me, waiting for a ride too, I suppose. "What are you doing here, Monroe? Don't you have rehearsal?"_

_I nodded, my voice sounding weaker than I would have liked. "Yeah, but I'm meeting with a record producer in a half an hour."_

_He smiled genuinely and walked over to me. "And you're scared?"_

_I nodded. He knew me better than anyone else. That terrified me, but I wasn't sure why. His blue eyes melted with mine as he said two simple words. They shouldn't have helped, but they did. "Don't be."_

_I nodded, and his ride pulled up. He grinned and got in, winking at me and driving off. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling better. I knew I could do this. I didn't know how I suddenly got so much confidence, but I liked it. Just then, my ride pulled up, and I got in. This would be an interview I would win. _

_I squealed the second the phone hung up. The producer said he wanted to record an album with me! That's incredible! I skipped down the hall, singing, "I'm gonna be famous! I'm gonna be famous!"_

_At that moment, I bumped into Chad. I really gotta stop doing that. Bouncing back up to my feet, I shot him a huge smile. "Sorry Chad."_

_He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Peppy much? What happened? You guys get one fan?"_

_I rolled my eyes, my good mood fading suddenly. "Chad, please let me have this. You know the producer I went to see last week? Well, he wants to record an album with me! Me! Can you believe it?"_

_He laughed and hugged me, spinning me around. "Sonny, that's great! I told you you could do it!" Then his eyes bugged and he backed up. "Now let me go…to people I actually care about. My cast. Later, Random." I looked down as he left. For a second I thought he actually cared. I guess he didn't. He's an actor, isn't he?_

_A huge smile lit up my face as I saw my dad again. I had missed him. Actually, I missed all of Wisconsin, but at least my dad's here for the week. I ran into his arms as he hugged me. "I missed you, Sonflower."_

_I laughed. "Dad, you know I hate that nickname. But yeah, I missed you too. More than possibly healthy for a teen."_

_He laughed too. "Still funny. Sonflower, you're great on your show! I can't wait to meet your friends."_

_I was about to lead him to the Prop House when Chad sauntered by. "Sonny."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Chad. Now please, let me be. I'm trying to show my dad around."_

_He laughed in his 'I'm so much cooler than you'll ever be and you're such an idiot' way, and I felt my stomach flip. Here's where I get hurt. "Aww, how cute. No, seriously, Sonny, this is Hollywood. I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt." With that, he winked and left._

_I looked down. Suddenly, introducing my dad to my friends didn't seem like such a great idea. "Dad, can we go out to dinner? I'm kind of hungry."_

_He nodded. "Sure. Let's go."_

_ Chad's next interview really surprised me, considering what he had said. "Chad, who's your role model?"_

_He smiled at the camera. "Definitely my dad. Without him with me I'd be nothing. If I could see him every single day, I would. Now, recently I told someone they were stupid for loving their dad, but I think I get it now. Dad, I love you, and I hope you know that."_

_My jaw dropped. Wow. He actually apologized. Well, in his own way. My dad stood in the doorway, ready to leave for Wisconsin. I ran over and hugged him again, just for good measure. "I love you Dad. I hope you know that."_

_I took a deep breath. Singing on So Random! was one thing, but a concert all to myself? It was a heady concept. And I had about thirty seconds before I had to go out there._

_Suddenly, I felt someone's arms wrap around me in a hug from behind. "Sonshine, it'll be absolutely perfect. You'll have fun. Don't be nervous."_

_Frowning, I spun around, only to realize that, yet again, I had been imagining things. Ever since the dance, that boy was always in my mind, and I imagined what he would say. But all too soon I would wake up from my daydream._

_He seemed so familiar, but I still had no idea. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. Chad caught my eye, and I hid my shock with a shy smile. What was her doing here? Whatever the reason, I liked it. I felt like I could do this now._

I had officially been on So Random! for a year now, and it was a great party. Tawni had even planned it partially. Of course, this meant there was lot of pink, but it was still the thought that counted.

With a sigh, I looked around the room at everyone I cared about. Even the Falls kids were there. Except for one.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around, hoping to see the boy I had danced with. But it was just Chad. "Hey, Monroe, you don't care that I brought some friends, right? Oh, and I didn't have enough time to get a present. That's cool, right?"

My jaw dropped as at least twenty people entered the room, making it loud and crowded. I bit my lip, finally ready to yell. "You know what Chad, you're the cruelest, most thoughtless, arrogant, annoying, narcissistic, loud, selfish person I've ever met! You don't ever think about anyone! It's always you, you, and more you! Get over yourself, because you aren't that awesome!"

He looked down. "You mean…like a beast?"

I looked at him, confused. Darn, now I forgot what I was going to say next to him. "What?"

He looked back up, his blonde locks shimmering in the lights, his eyes glistening over with unshed tears. How long had he held this in? "That's why I don't try, Sonny. It was me! It was all me! I danced with you that night! I'm the one who loves you! But it won't matter. So I don't try. You just don't see yourself. But you see me. You're Beauty, and I'm the Beast. It wouldn't have ever worked. All I can give you is love. But I can't even promise I won't be a jerk."

He held out a crumpled rose, putting it behind my ear and sweeping back some stray hairs. "I'm sorry this is all I can give you."

Tears formed in my eyes, and suddenly I knew. It was him. I was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper's everything, even his jerky moments. "Chad….I-I love you too."

He looked up, a small smile playing on his lips. "Really?"

I nodded. "You did try. Even when you didn't know it. You always make me feel better, and you always fix it when you hurt me. I'm in love with you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

He smiled, wrapping me in a tight hug. "I'm in love with you too, Sonny Monroe. My Sonshine. Always have been."

_A tale as old as time…_

_A song as old as rhyme…_

_Beauty and the Beast…._

**Well, Kristy, I hope you love it! I love this song, and I just thought it was Channy perfect, so yeah, I love that I got a chance to use this! Happy Birthday! Huggables, tell me what you thought! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
